


Thank You!

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: ThankfulThis is set after Save the Date Chapter 7
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/original character





	Thank You!

“A word, if you would, Mari,” Justin looped his arm with hers and guided her out of the ballroom to a quiet hallway.

“What is it, now?” Mari crossed her arms. 

_ Are the utensils a fraction of a centimeter off? Is the food one degree too hot or cold for your palette?  _

“I must admit, you’re efforts were more than adequate,” Justin offered. 

“Of course you have a complaint,” Mari began arguing. “Wait, what? Did you just compliment me?”

“I was endeavoring to do so,” Justin smirked. “Though, if I am being honest, you did forget one thing.”

Mari rolled her eyes. “Of course. What would a compliment be without some ‘constructive’ criticism too? Go on, tell me what I missed.”

“Are you done?” Justin took a step closer to her, his face only inches away from hers. “You forgot the part where I apologize for being a dick and make it up to you.”

_ What is happening here? Did they turn on the heat? Why does my face feel flush? _

“Thank you, Mari!” Justin lifted her chin and let his lips meet hers. “Is this okay?”

_ No. Yes. NO! But, 1000% YES, his mouth tastes so good.  _

Mari nodded as Justin kissed her again, smirking against her lips. 

He kissed his way across her jaw bringing his mouth to her ear. His hands cascaded down her curvy figure. “I was thinking I could continue showing you my gratitude. If you want?”

Mari’s mouth was dry and her body felt like it was being lit on fire. Every inch of her skin burned. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. His lips were on her neck now, she closed her eyes giving into the sensation.

_ Why can’t I form words? What is he doing to me? _

Mari nodded eagerly. 

Justin’s tongue trailed its way back to her mouth. “Follow me.” 

Mari did as requested. Justin led them to a small, empty office at the end of the hall. As soon as he locked the door behind them, his lips were back to hers. He guided them back until Mari was pressed against the desk. 

Justin’s fingers traveled the length of her legs as he lifted the skirt of her dress up to her waist. He slipped his finger into the panties and pulled them down. 

“You’re beautiful,” Justin admitted as he lifted her onto the desk. 

_ Who is this man and what has he done with Justin?  _

“What are you doing?” Mari asked as Justin began kissing the inside of her thigh.

“I would think that was obvious,” Justin let out a warm laugh. 

“Why are you doing this? You don’t even like me!” Mari argued.

“I love my sister more than anything in this world. You helped bring her immense joy today. I am returning the favor,” Justin explained as he worked his way closer to her center. 

_ This is a terrible idea, Mari. Get out of here. Ohhh, that feels nice. Oh, oh! _

Mari moaned as Justin’s tongue moved between her slit. She wrapped her hands around the edge of the desk, letting her eyes closed as she focused on his mouth between her legs. 

_ Too late to leave now. Why does he feel so amazing?  _

_ “I guess your mouth is good for more than criticizing,” Mari thought.  _

Justin laughed as his tongue pressed deep. 

_ Oh, shit, was that not in my head? _

“That was supposed to be in my head,” Mari breathed. “Ohhhh! Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

_ FUCK! He’s even better than I anticipated.  _

Justin moved his tongue faster and harder against Mari’s already swollen pearl.

Mari’s breathing became ragged as she floated on the edge of ecstasy. 

“Justin!” Mari screamed. 

Mari shot straight up in bed. She was drenched in sweat. 

_ What the fuck was that? What does it mean? _

Mari fell back down onto her pillow. 

_ These next few months until Nora and Monica’s wedding are going to be so long. Especially since Mr. Know-it-all insists on being present at every meeting. Brain, you need to pull it together! Just because he let us undress him today, doesn’t mean anything. We have a job to do! But, if I’m being honest, I did enjoy seeing Justin so generous.  _

UGH! Mari groaned as she tried to fall back to sleep.


End file.
